


Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Aleks, Punk!Jordan, Skater!Seamus, Stepbrothers Aleks and Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus o'Doherty wasn't one to be driven speechless.</p><p>So the day a certain Jordan Matthewson showed up, everyone was astonished.</p><p>(In which a cute boy with wide blue eyes in a leather jacket ends up bumping into Seamus and love at first sight - or something similar - occurs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: I began writing this a long time ago, and it originally had three parts - Jormus, Immortalanex and NovaFox - but I couldn't be bothered to write the rest, so I just made the Jormus part. At the bottom I made a list of headcanons to do with this au because I love it a lot and I made up an entire backstory for both Jordan and Aleks. This is probably the most uplifting and cute thing I've ever written, but I love it still.

Seamus o'Doherty wasn't one to be driven speechless.

Known around school for many things, but mostly his unlimited sarcasm, the skateboard always by his side and his large collection of beanies, the blonde tended to be unwelcoming and underwhelmed in most situations. Nothing seemed to shock the stoic teenager, and nothing seemed to make him smile either. The only people in the entire school who could get any kind of positive reaction out of him were his close knit group of friends, and, even then, no one else was likely to see it, as he hid happiness in public. Seeing anything other than blankness was a surprise, to say the least.

So the day a certain Jordan Matthewson showed up, everyone was astonished.

-

It had started off normal.

Seamus had jumped off the bus, backpack slung clumsily over his shoulder, his best friend James at his side. They had waltzed through the entrance, the black-haired boy growling at those who came near, and glaring at those who didn't. They had parted ways, James running off to find Dan while Seamus stayed behind to wait for Nick. Rummaging around to look for the homework he needed for first period, he felt a large force bang into his arm, and he hissed in pain. He was about to curse out at the asshole who decided to knock into him, until he heard a timid apology. 

"Oh, sorry," a gentle voice called out, and the blonde had to strain his head up to meet wide bright blue eyes. Blinking, Seamus took in the appearance of the extremely tall figure. Light brown hair, a matching beard, and a red cap. The boy moved quickly, almost gracefully, and, unfortunately, he was unable to see any more of the guy who pushed into him. 'Must be new,' he thought, shrugging his shoulders and pushing the strap of his bag back up his arm.

Readying himself to walk to his locker, he turned, only to be slammed into once more, by what appeared to be a pastel-coloured blur, smacking his back against the solid lockers. The blur didn't even turn back to apologise, only kept running as Seamus rubbed at new bruises, but everyone else heard the loud noise, and everyone else turned their heads to the situation now unfolding. But Seamus was far too occupied to notice the swivelling heads. No, his attention was now focused on the owner of that careful voice.

A leather jacket adorned a lithe body, clunky boots on large feet, some kind of tattoo placed on his inner arm. Behind the leather was some kind of gaming t-shirt, above those boots were black jeans clinging to the brunette, and below that tattoo was a single fingerless glove. Piercings decorated his face, on his eyebrow, on his lips, on his ears. It was almost impossible to imagine that voice going with this boy, but his eyes were big and innocent and his smile blinding.

"Aleks," he called, but his eyes narrowed and his lips turned down. "Don't slam into people like that!" He sounded like he was scolding a small child, and the authority in his voice was actually kind of hot. "Interesting," Seamus noted, watching the way the boy's mood changed frequently, but his eyes still held that purity that did not match the way he looked from the neck down.

The blur, who turned out to be a brown-haired boy about the same height as the blonde, only completely decked out in pastel colours - entirely opposite to his friend - looked back at him with bored eyes, and back to the brunette, before sighing at the firm look. "Sorry," he strained out from clenched teeth, obviously very much not sorry, but the other looked pleased. Apologies mustn't be common from this kid.

The red-capped boy turned his head to Seamus and sent a smile his way, as if saying, 'Sorry about him', and as their eyes met, blue to blue, Seamus felt a shiver run down his spine. There was just something about this guy, from his dark clothing to that adorable grin to those eyes that shone with a childlike gleam. He was different, way better than most of the kids in this school; it didn't take a genius to realise that. To keep a pure mind while looking like that, and having a smile which could bright up the entire hallway, that was something special. Something captivating.

He must have kept his gaze for slightly too long, because the brunette - whose name he still didn't catch, whose name he really wanted to know - turned his head away, cheeks lighting up with a small flush, and he gained a glare from the friend, who grabbed onto the other's arm. Dragging him along, their colours creating a jarring contrast, the pastel-attired boy didn't spare him a glance, although the boy in the leather jacket did. His head swivelled around, and his lips turned at the corners, waving slightly with his glove-covered hand, before his friend looked at him like he was insane and the brunette's ears turned red.

Seamus didn't care that people were staring at the scene that had just unfolded. Seamus didn't care that he was probably going to be talk of the school in about an hour. Seamus didn't care that he was going to be bombarded by questions from his confused friends. All that mattered was the beautiful boy in black with the biggest, bluest eyes.

As a wide grin spread across his face, and whispers filled the hallway, Seamus could only think of one word.

'Cute.'

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: Headcanons: (warning: a derogatory word is used once, but it is based on a real life event.)
> 
> \- Jordan and Aleks met as kids at the age of 8 after the latter and his parents moved here from Russia. In fact, Jordan was the one who helped teach Aleks English.
> 
> \- Both of them were treated pretty harshly by their classmates: Aleks for his heavy accent and his 'girly' clothes, and Jordan for his timid nature. Aleks fought back pretty hard, both with words and fists, only to get in trouble with teachers, but Jordan didn't and simply just let it happen.
> 
> \- Jordan saw Aleks getting beat up by a bunch of older kids one day and went to help. They couldn't understand each other very well but communicated through actions, Jordan cleaning up Aleks' wounds. The next day, Aleks found Jordan and uttered his first clear words in English, "Thank you."
> 
> \- Jordan and Aleks pretty much instantly became friends seeing as no one else wanted either of them. There was free seats in every class next to Jordan, and seeing as he was the only one showing any kindness, Aleks decided to sit next to him.
> 
> \- Aleks always dressed in pastel colours, although he often changes style from day to day, sometimes appearing in skinny jeans, an old hoodie and a beanie, and another in a baggy sweater, a pair of shorts and a flower crown. The cute clothes didn't make him any less of an asshole, though.
> 
> \- Jordan, on the other hand, didn't show up with all his piercings and his leather jacket until he turned 14, showing up after the summer break at a massive 6ft 2" and looking like he was going to beat up everyone around him. He, however, still kept his red hat, and from time to time shows up in normal clothing. That only lasts a little while, however, as he feels a lot more comfortable knowing people probably won't try to hurt him when he looks as threatening as usual.
> 
> \- Despite his personality, Jordan likes to use his appearance to his advantage, scaring off bullies and intimidating assholes.
> 
> \- When he was 10, Jordan's mother died and the only person who could get through to him was Aleks. They sat playing video games together all day, and every anniversary of her death they don't go to school and instead lounge around all day, making each other laugh.
> 
> \- Similarly, Aleks' dad just left the day after his 13th birthday, only Aleks hates to remember him, so Jordan always keeps his mouth shut, and always tries to cheer him up whenever he remembers him. 
> 
> \- Because of how often they saw each other because of their children, Aleks' mother and Jordan's father began to date. When they married, they allowed Jordan to keep his hat on as long as he took out his piercings, and Aleks was allowed to wear the flower crowns he loved so much. 
> 
> \- When they got to their new school after Jordan's father's promotion, Aleks took upon a mission to befriend some of the lonelier kids because, in his experience, the loners tended to be the nice ones. He nicknamed them the 'Mission crew', and they later became the 'Missioncraft crew', after they played Minecraft together and made a place they called Quad-S.
> 
> \- He met a guy called Jake in the music rooms and they became quick friends after playing their instruments together.
> 
> \- He then met Kevin in class, after deciding to sit next to him. Kevin blurted out by accident that Aleks 'sounded like a faggot', but Aleks just giggled. They kicked off from there.
> 
> \- From there he met Michael and Utorak, but along the way, Aleks also befriended his neighbour in Math, Chilled, and, despite the fact that he was pretty popular, he joined the group of friends, and, after a while, so did his best friend Ze.
> 
> \- Jordan helped Dan after a bunch of bullies cornered him, scaring them away with one look and gathering his things. They noticed each other's gaming shirts straight away and by lunch they were acting like they'd known each other for years.
> 
> \- Aleks joined track and ended up leaving everyone else in the dust. Meanwhile, Jordan joined archery, and ended up shocking everyone with his skills, but getting weirded out when he explained that his father took him out hunting. After a while, people got used to the fact that Jordan wasn't your typical, leather jacket wearing high schooler, and everyone in the club treats him normally. Usually.
> 
> \- Other sort of stereotypes for other people: loner!Kevin, bookworm!Sly, bad boy!James (James and Sly met through Kevin, who met James through Aleks, who met him through Seamus, and despite differences in personality, they ended up together) 
> 
> \- When Kevin and Aleks got together, Jordan simply accepted their relationship and mentioned that he found them cute together. When Seamus and Jordan got together, Aleks threatened Seamus until Jordan soothed him with his favourite food. Another show of the difference between their appearances and personalities.


End file.
